Misao Kusakabe
Superbia (スペルビア Superubia) is a Black Knight and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality Superbia is a calm and collected woman. She would even face death with a smile in the last battle, when she was defeated by Misuzu. Like Avaritia, she is also determined to eliminate the 'Fragments' in order to prevent the world from being destroyed. It is hinted that she does this because she admires and loves Avaritia. Although her nature is not a bad person, as she even prays for the warrior's luck when Gula set out to find the "fragments", she will use any means necessary to achieve her goal. She is showed having a nicer side in Before Story. In the anime, Superbia's personality is nearly the same, but she appeared as being a lot more cruel and pitiless toward the protagonists, as she killed Saiko and Yukiko by a violent manner. However, she developed a kind of respect toward Misuzu around the end of the anime. Biography Superbia's real name is Misao Kusakabe (草壁 操 Kusakabe Misao), an Onmyouji of the Kusakabe clan whom Misuzu admires. Over eighty years prior to the events of 11eyes, Misao was well known in the Kusakabe clan as the strongest woman and possessed two of the Kusakabe Seven Swords, Onikiri and Kumokiri. However, like Ryouichi Kusakabe, the eldest son of the head of the clan, Misao was also soon exiled for trying to incorporate Western magic with the arts of Onmyou. Misao left the clan, bringing the two sword with her. The Kusakabe clan then changed the name Kusakabe Seven Swords into Kusakabe Five Treasures, treating the other two that Misao held as never existed. In 1936, Misao met up with Georgius of the Rainbow and later fell in love with him. In 1945, Georgius was sent to Ayame Hill to kill Lieselotte Werckmeister, Misao helped him in his battle. Georgius barely managed to defeat Lieselotte by using his forbidden technique: Contract of the Rainbow to split her soul and the VoidStone in her body, but he and Misao was also trapped in the Red Night Lieselotte created. Misao used her shikigami to bound the Larvaes with Georgius, his subordinates' and her bodies, forming the Black Knights to protect the crystal which was holding Lieselotte imprisoned. She also contributed part of her power to maintain the seal within Georgius, now known as Avaritia, as he bore the seal of both the black dragon and Lieselotte. Plot Before Story Bound by Blood In 1942 when Georgius went to London to defeat the black dragon, Misao secretly followed him and watched the whole battle. As the battle finished with Georgius severely inured due to using Arcus Pactum, Misao dug him out of the rubble of the clock tower and offered him her blood, which had demonic power. Georgius refused since taking the blood, no matter how hard Misao convinced him. When he was about to die, Misao forcibly gave him her blood mouth-to-mouth, barely able to maintain his life in time. Then she said that from that point onward, their lives were bound tightly together. Wish April came, Misao was in Vatican after the battle in London. While enjoying the season, she took out a piece of paper, folded a small boat and dropped it into the pool in the yard. While looking at the boat floating, she sensed someone's presence. She told that person to come out, stating that she just wanted to talk. The person stepped out from behind a tree, revealing herself to be a young blond girl with very faint presence. Misao stated her name and asked the girl's, but the latter did not respond. She asked if the girl did not understand her language, but the girl gestured that she could not talk. Misao then asked the girl to take a seat. The two spent time in silence. Misao began to feel uncomfortable that the young girl had been watching her non-stop. She then noticed that the paper boat she had folded before was what attracted the girl in the first place. Knowing that fact, she took out another piece of paper and began folding while talking about her own origin. As she finished, the piece of paper became a small crane. The young girl gestured that she wanted to hold the crane. Misao gave the crane to her, and the crane floated magically on the girl's palms; it fell on the ground quickly, however. Picking up the crane, Misao asked if the girl wanted to learn how to do it, to which the girl nodded. Misao then said that she would teach her, on a condition that the girl told her her name. The young girl then wrote her name: 'Scholastica', on a rock table. Misao then began to teach Scholastica how to fold a crane. Entering Phantasmagoria Battle of Ayame Hill Ayamegaoka Fragments of the Witch In the year of 2009, the 'Fragments' of Liselotte's Voidstone was gathered in Red Night and the Black Knights decided to destroy them all. Misao, now known as Superbia, did not go on an assault like others, as she wanted to protect Avaritia from any surprise attack. However, as the Black Knights got defeated one by one, she had to turn up and fight. She first eliminate Takahisa Tajima by killing his guardian, Saiko Akamine, causing him to go insane and later had to be killed by Yukiko Hirohara, who she also gave a wound that could not heal. During Yukiko's battle, she engaged with Misuzu Kusakabe, revealed her identity as Misao Kusakabe, then proved her strength by breaking Misuzu's Kashagiri Hiromitsu and Kannagiri Nagamitsu, thus, broke Misuzu's fighting spirit. After Yukiko arrived, she was forced to withdrawn. The Witch Awakens Not long after her last battle, Yukiko directly assault Superbia to avenge Takahisa. Superbia could fight on par with her, but she also had to protect Avaritia, who was suffering as the seal was taking too much out of him, therefore, she could not use all her power. Later, Kakeru, Yuka, Misuzu, Kukuri arrived at the scene, then Shiori made a surprise attack, giving Yukiko a chance to slip through Superbia's defense. Yukiko was then absorbed into the crystal and because of that, Liselotte awakened. The End of Legend Realizing that if the battle continued, Avaritia would have to unleash the dragon in his body and lose himself, Superbia came to Misuzu house and reveal the truth about Liselotte and the 'Fragments' lying in Kakeru's gang body. She then gave all of them three days to make their decision, either to commit suicide and save the world or continued the fight. They chose to fight, however, and Avaritia had to unleash the dragon to crush all the fragments and Liselotte. Superbia then came again to Misuzu house, this time to kill everyone there and finish everything once and for all. She engaged battle with Misuzu as Misao. Without being hindered by the seal, she overwhelmed Misuzu. However, Misuzu's determination to used the cursed sword, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, surprised her, giving Misuzu a chance to break her sword. She smiled at her lost and was then sliced in half by Misuzu. Other media Anime In the anime, Superbia appeared quite early. She was the first Black Knight to confront Misuzu when the gang tried to approach the crystal altar. Misuzu however, took her by surprise with a gust of wind and slipped past her defense. Looking back at the path to the altar, Superbia appeared to have notice that Misuzu, like her, was also a Kusakabe. Later on, when all members of the Black Knight appeared to stop Kakeru's gang from getting any closer to the crystal that was imprisoning Lisette, Superbia attacked Misuzu from behind, although unsuccessful as the gang was transferred into the real world. After the first assault, in which Gula was a casualty, Superbia confronted Misuzu again. When Misuzu took a stance, she commented that she realize her stance was that of a Kusakabe Onmyouji while taking a dual-sword-wielding stance herself, which frantically caused Misuzu to be afraid of her. However, she decided not attack, as it was time to retreat. Before leaving, she told Misuzu her Black Knight name. Superbia continued to appear in the next assault, condemning Invidia and telling her that the way to make up for her mistake was to kill herself and take all of the Fragments with her, implying the usage of her explosive blood. In the final arc, Superbia took the initiative herself and killed Saiko Akamine, causing Takahisa to go berserk and chase after her. This was a diversion, however, as Superbia used a shikigami to lead Takahisa to destroy the city instead. While buying some time with the doppelganger spell, Superbia went to Misuzu house to attack Kakeru and Yuka. However, Misuzu returned in time to face her. As Misuzu threw Kakeru her Raikiri, Superbia used her shikigami to replicate the deceased Black Knights, who would then face Kakeru. Misuzu stated that she knew her real identity, to which Superbia replied by revealing her true form: Misao Kusakabe. Misuzu asked her why the reason for fighting them. Misao only replied that she did it out of her love for Avaritia and engaged Misuzu in battle. As she overwhelmed Misuzu, Kukuri chained her with the power of Abraxas, forming her chains like a spider web. Utilizing the opening, Misuzu leaped toward Misao to get a final strike, but the latter shattered the chains with ease and went on with breaking Misuzu's Kashagiri Hiromitsu. Misuzu threw Kannagiri Nagamitsu at her next, but Misao also broke the sword just as easily. Shocked at the power gap between them, Misuzu was immobilized. As Misao tried to decapitate her, Kakeru blocked her attack with Raikiri and scorched her arm. Misao retreated, saying that she was successful in shattering the bonds amongst them. When the next Red Night occurred, Superbia fought an enraged Yukiko. She tricked Yukiko into striking at her shadow and then attack her from behind. To prevent her from regenerating, she binded all her limbs and ripped her abdomen to extract the VoidStone fragment, killing Yukiko in the process. Kakeru arrived just to see the scene. Out of rage and pain, he rushed at Superbia, who attempted to repel him. However, Superbia did not anticipate the presence of Shiori, who shot her with a spell while she was busing handling Kakeru. Avaritia shielded Superbia, costing his left arm, which bounced into Superbia's face and made her drop the fragment. Before Superbia could recover it, Yuka appeared out of nowhere, picked it up and threw it into the crystal, shocking everyone present. The fragment merged with Lisette and reverted her into her original form, Lieselotte. Lieselotte broke free and killed Yuka with a single attack, even though Kakeru had shielded her. Avaritia then pushed the gang out of Red Night to prevent the remaining fragments from being absorbed, but Shiori denied his spell with a barrier. Shiori volunteered staying to help the two defeat Lieselotte, stating that it was her responsibility as an apostle. Avaritia allowed her to, but on one condition that he would kill her if he deemed the situation unfavorable. Shiori replied that she would commit suicide if Lieselotte had a chance to win. Avaritia then turned into a dragon and fought Lieselotte. Superbia and Shiori accompanied him. As the battle progressed, Superbia teleported behind Lieselotte and held her at bay so that Avaritia could destroy them both. However, this plan apparently failed, as Superbia later emerged in front of Kakeru and Misuzu to inform that Lieslotte had won before dying. In the final episode, it was revealed that all that happened was a vision of the Eye of Aeon, foretelling what would happened if he tried to protect Yuka. Having understood Lieselotte's goal, Kakeru stabbed himself in the neck to foil Lieselotte's plan, shocking everyone witnessing. Fro some time later when Red Night ended, Kakeru was revealed to be alive thanks to Yuka stopping him with her power. Superbia secretly followed the gang to assassinate Kakeru, but upon overhearing their determination, she hesitated and turned to monitor them instead. Unexpectedly, Lieselotte kidnapped Yuka, forcing the gang to move to the roof of Kouryoukan Academy. There, Lieselotte used Yuka as a hostage to force Kakeru co-operate, leading to the re-activation of Hell Fall. As others attacked Lieselotte, Superbia protected Kakeru and proposed a temporary truce, to which everyone agreed. As Lieselotte defeated Shiori, Superbia told the gang that they could use her fragment to send Lieselotte to the space-time rift and seal her. As Lieselotte returned, bringing back an all beaten up Avaritia with her, Superbia reverted to her true form and joined forces with Misuzu, helping her control the cursed sword to deflect Lieselotte's attack. Kakeru used the chance to send Lieselotte to the space-time rift, succeedign with Avaritia's help. Losing its master, Red Night began to collapse. Misao told Misuzu that she would entrust the fate of the Kusakabe clan into Misuzu's hand and then used her power to get the gang out of a breaking Red Night. She then disappeared, her ultimate fate left unknown. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Onikiri' (鬼切 Onikiri): *'Kumokiri' (蜘蛛切 Kumokiri): Other skills *'Swordmansship master': Just like Misuzu, Misao is a skilled swordwoman. Her skills, however, far surpass Misuzu's, as she is more experienced and strong-willed. Her weapons are the two sword Onikiri and Kumokiri. Combine the power of the swords with her excellent swordmanship, she poses as a formidable opponent. Note that she was the first one to actually cause the death of a 'Fragment', although not directly. *'Onmyoudou master': Misao is a very powerful Onmyouji. She uses her shikikami differently from Misuzu. Her shikigami is mainly used for scouting and deflecting attacks, even though the latter is also quite rare, as she relies much on her swords in combat. In the anime, her shikikami can create fake versions of the Black Knights. Relationships Misuzu Kusakabe: Misao and Misuzu are part of the same Kusakabe clan, and Misuzu admired her before she knew the truth about her. Misao seemed having no really consideration for her, and treated her like a child, even in her last battle. However, she is killed by Misuzu at the end of the battle. In the anime, the two allied against Liselotte, and before to get the gang out of the Red night, she told Misuzu to take care of Kusakabe clan, showing her respect to her. However, it's unknown if they are related by family's links. Georgius of the Rainbow/'Avaritia:' She saved him from the death, after having used the Arcus Pactum against Crom Cruach, with her blood. Later, she followed him to Ayame Hill and fell in love with him. She participated in the battle and both of them could finally imprison Liselotte, and she revived him, as well as the others, as Avaritia. Even in her Black Knight's form, she is still very protective toward him and wouldn't hesitate to kill the ones who could threat him, like the Fragments or even Invidia. Gula/'Samson of the War Hammer': Samson, in the past, was actually in love with her, and Misao didn't aware of it. Nevertheless, she has some respect to him and valuing him as a friend, even in Gula's form, as she prayed for him when he left for fighting the Fragments. Invidia/'Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton': Misao and Elaine apparently didn't get along with each other, and they have a bad relationships. During the battle in Ayame Hill, she suggested to dispose of her before she does something dangerous, and Samson slapped her for that. Nevertheless, even if Misao treats her rather badly, as she manipulated as a bomb, she seems still valuing her as a comrade, as she saved her from Shiori's attacks. Scholastica of the Bookshelf: The two of them are very close of each other, since Misao learned her the art of the origami, which she discovered a real passion for it. Misao is very attached to her, going as far as helping her to disappear peacefully when she has been victim of Phantamsgoria. Acedia: They didn't have much interactions with each other outside with the others Black Knights. However, she has been sent to check on him and Invidia in their combat against the Fragments. She saved Invidia, but she couldn't save him when Shiori killed him. Shiori Momono: Of all the Fragments, Shiori seems to be the only one whom the power is equal to Misao's one, and also the one whom Misao considered as really dangerous to her and Avaritia, unlike the others fragments. Lieselotte Werckmeister: Misao, like Georgius, seems hating Lieselotte, and would do anything for stopping her, and killing her Fragments if that's prevented the world's destruction. She fought much longer than the others against her, and survived. Nevertheless, she is one of the members who has the most suffered as Lieselotte tortured her. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Superbia Concept1.jpg Trivia *In the game, Misao was capable of making the flowers in the jungle bloom early, which Misuzu could not have done with her power. Although it was only temporary, this fact shows the gap of power between Misao and Misuzu. **In the character designs book that came with the limited edition of the original game, her power was stated by the designer as being 8500 onmyou units, while Ryouichi Kusakabe in his first incarnation, 9200 onmyou units, Misuzu, 7000 onmyou units. *Misao is the only Black Knight who is capable of appearing in the real world without the occurrence of Red Night, as she is the only one who is still alive. In the anime, however, she stated that any Black Knight could travel to the real world by spending a portion of their lifespan. Since the Black Knights in the anime was never dead in the first place, this explanation was acceptable. *Her name "Superbia" means "Pride" in Latin. *Misao Kusakabe is a name of a character from Lucky Star. *In the anime, she is seen as the only survivor amongst the Black Knights, but her final fate is actually unknown. *She is the main protagonist of the fancomics featuring the Black Knights. She appeared being a lot more arrogant, but she often tried being a Moe character, and she doesn't have talent in cooking. *Even if Misao and Misuzu are from the same Kusakabe clan, the fact if they are related by blood or not is actually unknown. **She made Misuzu's replacement in Before Story arc. Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Onmyoji